A Sleepless Night
by Baxter54132
Summary: One week after the sealing of Karasumori, and Yoshimori can't sleep. He has nothing to fill his time, until Tokine shows up. One-shot YoshiToki


I've started writing during my Calculus class. Probably not the best tactics for passing the class, but every time I go to that class I care less and less. I guess I'm a horrible student.

Anyway, I love Kekkaishi, and YoshiToki, and I feel like they'll deserve more fame and stories on the site.

I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I, Baxter54132, proud fanfiction writer, MSU attendee, do not, in any way, own Kekkaishi, and am not making any money by writing this fanfiction.

* * *

><p>A heartbeat, then another, and Yoshimori realizes he is now awake. He rolls over onto his side, willing himself to not be awake, but his inner alarm clock screams at him, "Get up! It's time for work!"<p>

At the word work, Yoshimori takes a deep breath, his eyes cracking open. He is met with absolute silence, but what else is expected at one in the morning?

"Time for another day," Yoshimori grumbles to himself, still not wanting to move an inch.

"Right… Self-motivation. I have to protect Tokine."

This reminder is all Yoshimori needs to slide himself off of his futon, onto the nice cold wooden floor.

"Meh…" Yoshimori pushes off of the ground into a standing position, and lets out a huge yawn.

He lazily walks over to his desk to fish out his Kekkaishi clothes, but pauses when he doesn't see the usual shirt hanging on the back of his chair.

Then he remembers… it was just one week ago when he sealed the Karasumori site, but every single night he woke up, leapt up, and made if hallway out the door before realizing he had nowhere to go.

"Darn…" Yoshimori releases a sigh of frustration as he plops back down onto his futon. He lays his head down onto his pillow and shuts his eyes, deciding to forget this incident every happened.

After a moment, Yoshimori relaxes, and deep sleep starts to overtake him. He takes a deep breath in, and exhales slowly. However, this doesn't last for very long as Yoshimori is startled back into consciousness by a loud knocking sound.

One knock.

Then another.

Yoshimori merely lies still, willing the sound away with him mind.

A third knock fills the room, and Yoshimori realizes that it sounds like rock hitting glass. Yoshimori pries his eyes open for the second time that night, and sits up. Sure enough, someone is throwing rocks at Yoshimori's window, and hitting it every single time by the looks of it.

Yoshimori jumps up, eager to see who is throwing dangerous projectiles at his window.

Yoshimori creeps up to the window, and all he sees is the retreating back of someone walking away, sad and defeated.

Yoshimori quickly opens the window and calls out, "Tokine!"

The girl walking away freezes, and spins around, her eyes lighting up in recognition at the sound of her name.

Tokine normally hides her emotions well, but no one can hide everything, and Tokine keeps everything in her eyes. Well, supposedly Yoshimori can see things in her eyes, everyone else just thinks he is crazy.

Tokine walks back over to the window, trying not to seem too excited.

"Hey," she says, trying to spark a conversation with the young teen.

"Hi," Yoshimori responds. "What's up?" Yoshimori gives Tokine the once over, confused as to why she is here. "Is something the matter? Are you ok? One second, I'll be right down."

"Wait I'm f…" the rest of Tokine's sentence dies in her throat as the window clicks shut in her face.

Moments later, the side door of Yoshimori's house swings open, and Yoshimori himself appears. He stifles a yawn as he slides the door shut.

Tokine can't help but smile at Yoshimori's goofy bedridden appearance, not to mention the fact that he doesn't seem to notice his complete state of disarray.

"You never stop running do you? I tried to say this before, I'm fine."

"People don't throw rocks at my window at one in the morning if they are 'fine'."

Yoshimori takes a seat on the bench under his awning as he continues, "So what's up?"

Tokine sits down next to him, still guarding her emotions carefully. "I couldn't sleep, and since we always used to be together during this time, I thought you might be awake too. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"I've been waking up at one every night for the past week." Yoshimori runs one hand through his hair, clearly relieved at Tokine's lack of harm. He then continues, "I thought I was the only one. Yesterday I got my Kekkaishi gear halfway on before I realized that I didn't need to go, so last night I hid the gear from myself.

Tokine holds back a giggle, that would be very out of character for her, and she worked hard to ensure Yoshimori's respect.

A comfortable silence overcomes the two youngins. It isn't awkward, they are merely enjoying one another's company.

"We should do this more often," Yoshimori's voice breaks the silence. "I'm sure I'll keep waking up every night for the rest of my life."

After a moment Tokine nods her head, "that would be nice. Thank you Yoshimori."

A wide smile spreads across Yoshimori's face. "No problem Tokine. I am the hero you know, always ready to save the day!"

Yoshimori leaps off of the bench, striking his best hero pose.

Tokine sighs at his antics, but can't help but smile. "You're the same as ever Yoshimori." She stands up from the bench and brushes off her pants. "I'm gonna get to bed, its getting late."

"Oh… ok." Suddenly, Yoshimori becomes nervous twiddling his fingers in a very un-Yoshimori like behavior.

"Say… Tokine… do you want hang out some time, like during the day and stuff?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Tokine questions, even though she understands the situation perfectly, it is fun watching Yoshimori squirm.

"Ah… erm… what I'm trying to say is.."

Now it is Yoshimori's turn to get cut off, and Tokine's actions bring him speaking to an abrupt halt.

Tokine has leaned in, and now pecks a small kiss onto his cheek.

"Yes," she responds, and his face turns a new dark shade of red.

"Goodnight Yoshimori." Tokine jumps onto the roof splitting their homes, making it so Yoshimori can't see her bright smile. Behind her, she hears a loud "Yes!"

Tokine shakes her head, he's still got a long way to go, but they'll do it together.

* * *

><p>So I'll admit I almost forgot to add this author note, silly me…<p>

I hope this helps the Kekkaishi fanbase grow, please review!


End file.
